Damon & Elena
by SkilletLover13
Summary: Delena oneshot!


**This is my first Delena oneshot.**

Elena drove to the Salvatore Mansion thinking as what she would say to Stefan. He had always been there for her and yet she fell in love with his older brother Damon. She knew it would break him or worse cause him to go back to his monster days. Lexi had warned her that if she did anything to harm Stefan she would kill her. Lexi was dead now so she couldnt anything to her. Then she thought to her friends. They all despised Damon and they would likely take the news bad. Finally she arrived at the mansion. She got out of her car and was greeted by Zach Salvatore, Uncle of Damon and Stefan. I waved and walked in. Immediately stefan hugged me and greeted me. I pulled back and looked at him

"Im sorry Stefan I dont love you anymore. I have feelings for your brother" I said.

**NO ONE'S POV**

At that moment Stefan's heart shattered into pieces. He stood still for a moment then spoke.

"But why him? Over me?" Stefan said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Because I feel I can trust him more then I could with you," Elena responded.

"Last time Damon tried to kill you!" Stefan yelled.

"He mistook me for Katherine!" Elena shouted back.

"Im just trying to protect you from getting hurt!" Stefan yelled.

"Its my life I can choose what I want! So stay out of it! And drop this conversation!" Elena shouted.

Stefan shook with anger not understanding why this was happening to him. He vamped out and Elena jerked back. At that moment Uncle Zach comes in from hearing all the shouting. He puts himself in the middle of Stefan and Elena.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zach said looking back and forth at them.

"Nothing just leave us and go back to whatever your doing," Stefan shouted at Zach who looked at him with envy in his eyes.

"You cant tell me what to do. Im your uncle and you are to treat me like one," Zach said.

"Im sorry to disturb your work process with all the shouting. I was just about to leave," Elena said.

"Just tell me what happened and then you can go," Zach said.

"Well Elena has decided to choose Damon over me which I think is a stupid and unsafe choice," Stefan said.

"Are you Elena? Cuz you dont look like her," Zach said his arms crossed and a slightly raised eyebrow.

"No but im just concluding this problem between us," Stefan said.

"Personally I dont think Damon is a perfect choice for you either Elena. Hes a dangerous animal. But its your life. You choose as you wish," Zach said.

"Thank you for your opinion and concern but I have to go," Elena said.

"You are not leaving Elena. Not till we resolve our problems," Stefan said. At that moment Damon walked in. He looked at the three of them.

"Why wasnt I invited to this little love fest?" Damon said.

"This isnt one but your about to become dead ashes," Stefan said. Before Damon could jump and reply Stefan pounced on him, knocking him down. Damon got up quickly and grabbed Stefan's neck and threw him against the nearest wall, knocking down the potraits. Stefan got up, ripping the top off a lamp. He lunged at Damon again this time staking him with it. At that moment Zach got into the fight pulling Stefan off Damon and injecting vervain in him making him fall to the ground. Damon got up and was about to lung at Stefan but Zach stopped him.

"You attack him, I inject you with Vervain," Zach warned.

"So nice of you to show up. We were just talking about you," Elena said.

"how sweet of you," Damon said.

Elena turned to Zach who was holding back Stefan, "We are over Stefan," Elena said as she turns around and grabs Damon's neck and kisses him right in front of a hurting Stefan. It takes all of Zach's will power to hold back Stefan who wanted nothing more then to stake himself right there.

"Whoa there Elena. That was unexpected," Damon said.

"Well since I choose you over Stefan it was a good choice," Elena said.

"I just dont understand how you can do this Elena," Stefan said from where he was held by Zach.

"We all make mistakes. At least some can fix them," Elena said.

"Then ill just go back to Katherine. At least she loves me," Stefan said. Stefan said as Zach let him go. He got up and started to walk out the door, limping from the vervain. He turned around.

"Dont expect me to save you when Klaus is here. Just to make sure you suffer Damon, ill inform Klaus that the doppelganger is alive and with you. By the time he arrives with his army I will be long gone," Stefan said walking away.

"Ill just make sure Damon protects me more then you ever did," Elena said as Stefan left. She turned to Damon who had a smile on his face.

"I love you," Damon said

"I love you too," Elena said.

**The End**

**What did you think? This was my first Delena oneshot. REVIEW!**

**Shauna**


End file.
